fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dixie Kong (Smash V)
Dixie Kong (ディクシーコング, Dikushī Kongu) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V. She is a hidden character in the game. “Dixie Kong is a character from the Donkey Kong series. She is Diddy Kong's girlfriend and Tiny Kong's older sister. She is also cousins with Chunky Kong and Kiddy Kong. Her first appearance is as a sidekick in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Aside from games, Dixie also appeared in the Donkey Kong Country cartoon and in two comics. Dixie Kong appears in almost all Donkey Kong games and in some Mario spin-off titles. She is playable in almost all of the games she appears on. Dixie was the first female Kong to be playable, although Candy Kong was the first female Kong to appear in the series. She was also the first female character in the Mario series to star in her own game; she starred in two games even before Princess Peach got her own game. Dixie has appeared in seventeen games and is playable in fifteen of them.” Dixie is confirmed to have no alternate costume. Dixie is voiced by her voice actor in her games, Kahoru Sasajima. How to Unlock * Play 40 VS matches. (Both Online and Offline counted) *Clear Classic Mode on intensity 6.0 or higher with Diddy Kong. Attributes Pros: * Can wall cling and jump * Can Crawl * Quite fast Both in the air and on ground even being slower than Diddy * Can hover using her hair * Floaty * Hair can be used as tether Cons: * Lightweight * Floaty * Orange Grenade can be used against her Summary Dixie Kong in terms of attributes is just a bit slower than Diddy Kong. She’s also just a bit more floaty as well. However, her jump is higher. She can wall cling and jump just like Diddy. She may be slower than Diddy but she’s still faster than other characters. Her hair is a very reliable feature which can be used as a tether, give good grab range, damage opponents, recover, and also reflect projectiles. Dixie is a lightweight character meaning of course, she dies to attacks earlier than heavier characters. The fact that she’s floaty can also be a negative as her landing is more predictable. Her special, the Orange Grenade which is very powerful can also be used against her as it can be grab by opponents and once do use it, it can affect anyone but them, including Dixie. Dixie is a solid character. She plays very much different from her boyfriend, Diddy Kong, although some regular attacks more or less may be similar. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the same size as Diddy Kong Taunts SIDE - Dixie connects her hands while shaking and laughing then claps. UP - Dixie tosses a gumball up in the air then catches it in her mouth DOWN - Dixie plays uses her guitar to play a small portion of the victory tune in DKC2 Character Selection Screen Animation Blows a gum bubble. On Screen Appearance Breaks out of a DK Barrel, and strikes a pose while laughing. Victory Animations * Dixie runs back and forth jumps towards the screen then starts to do a dance. * Dixie floats down from the air with her hair * Dixie blows a giant gum bubble which pops as she’s seen smiling. Losing Animation She’s seen clapping while smiling. Crowd Cheer “Dixie Kong!” Victory Theme A remix of the various drums and trumpets featured in the “End of Stage". Shared with Diddy and Donkey Kong. Fighting Stance Very identical to that of Diddy Kong’s but she’s slightly hunched over. Idle Poses * Dixie fixes her hat * Dixie stretches Walk Identical to Diddy Kong Dash Gets on all fours and dashes forward Trophies To be added. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Fighters